Silver Laces
by WingsofRequiem
Summary: They would always have the most intense time together. Whether it was on the rift, fighting together, or it was on the bed, fighting each other. But tonight was different. Tonight was special. Tonight, she would submit. And he would control. Tonight, there would be no love. Only pleasure. With pain. And of course, lace. One-shot Smut. Contains BDSM elements.


**Silver Laces**

 **...**

It was a very exhilarating and odd feeling, that was for sure. The whole foreign feeling of it made her shiver. Although that could've also been because she was wearing nearly nothing except silken lingerie, kneeling on top of a bed, the room chilled to a temperature cold enough to give her goosebumps.

"Is there any pain or discomfort? Is it working?" His voice was gentle and caring, filled with concern for her wellbeing. It was also very loud, even though he barely whispered it. Her new ears twitched on top of her head as she shook her head, shivering again as a shudder ran down her spine. Her entire body was hyper sensitized with her new enhanced senses. "Alright… Time to take it off…" His voice whispered again, but this time it was next to her, his breath washing over her neck as she genuinely trembled with need and desire. She felt his hands working behind her head before the blindfold was finally taken off. She blinked a few times to clear her sight before looking upon the mirror set on the floor across from her.

She was on the bed, kneeling. Her arms were behind her, tied with the white lace. The same white lace that also made up the delicate and fancy set of brassiere, panty, garter and stockings she wore. But that wasn't what her eyes were drawn to. She stared with wide eyes at the two furry ears poking out of the top of her head. Wolf ears, just as he had said. Even as she thought it, the ears responded, turning this way and that, as she turned her head to look at it as well. She then saw the swishing tail behind her as her lips parted in surprise. A furry white tail responded to her mental commands for it to move.

"You are one kinky bastard, Caelum." Diana breathed as her silver eyes finally fixed themselves upon the reflection of the icy blue eyes, belonging to the man who hovered behind her on his knees as well, his face right behind her right shoulder. His darker-than-black hair contrasted with his pale white skin, and both of those combined made it look like his blue eyes positively glowed in their cold-as-winter shade. The dark tattoo on the right side of his face, surrounding his eye, was yet another contrasting element that added to the shine of his oculus. He smirked in that way that made her innards quiver before speaking, "The crow calling the raven black, is it? Or should it be "wolf" in this case?" His voice was low, like a mix between a purr and a growl.

"You're more of a wolf than I am… And I'm the one who's been transformed." Diana said in a low whisper as she felt Caelum's smooth hand come around to gently latch onto her chin, turning it around to her side so she looked at him over her shoulder. She could see the desire roiling within the depths of those azure irises as he said, "Oh, I definitely am. After all, I'm the alpha."

"Are you?" She asked.

"I am." he answered.

"Prove it." She breathed.

"Gladly." He responded with equal breath, gently sliding the blindfold over her eyes again. She took in a breath sharply as she felt the soft silk close around her eyes, black where everything else was white, including the bedsheets. Caelum pulled on her head slightly as he tied the blindfold behind her head, causing her head to lean back and expose her neck. Diana bit her lower lip as she felt him get off the bed. Though she couldn't see him, she knew what attire he was in and she could very well imagine him in front of her, wearing nothing but that black pant worn low on his waist, exposing that deliciously carved V on his abdomen, which led up to a midriff she could grind herself on…

She moaned low in her throat as she bit her lips again, hearing his soft chuckle from across the room. "I haven't even started and you're already moaning, luv?" He asked as Diana felt her lupine ears twitch as they turned to the source of his voice. "What are you planning, Caelum?" She asked in a low voice as she heard the soft exhale of breath that signalled his smirk. "You'll see… Or rather, feel."

She felt his presence in front of her as she then felt the bed shifting under his weight. His hand came upon her shoulder for a moment as it pushed her gently but firmly back, so she fell onto her back with a small sound of displeasure, given the fact that her wrists were bound behind her back.

And then, she hissed loudly at the foreign feeling of a very, very cold metal object. A chain of sorts, small and narrow. It was probably a necklace. It was cold, and slightly wet, leaving a trail as Caelum trailed it down the middle of the collarbone, past her solar plexus and then down the slight curve of her toned stomach until he reached her waist, where he pulled it off of her, cutting the contact. Yet the tingles lingered on her skin where it had trailed her, icy cool and damp. Another shudder ran through her as goosebumps erupted all over her body. She heard a small tinkling sound, as well as the slightest sounds of water splashing. A moan escaped her this time as she felt the cold, wet metal land upon her skin again, this time trailing across her collarbone, leaving another trail of tingles. She couldn't help but start squirming around in an involuntary effort to stop the tingling.

She uttered another groan when the cooled metal began spiralling outwards from her belly button, leaving goosebumps in its wake as she squirmed again. This teasing was definitely working in a way she couldn't fathom, as she felt desire pooling in the form of raw heat in her abdomen.

There was a sharp gasp that came to her when she felt the metal upon her waist again, but this time, the trail was followed by something wet, soft and warm. She couldn't help but shift and bite back a moan as she felt Caelum trail the metal over her skin once again, but this time following the trail with his tongue. When he got to to her chest, he shifted to her right side. Trailing the metal over the flimsy material of her bra, she shivered as she felt the cool metal trail over her covered peak. And then she outright moaned in the form of a breathless exhale when she felt Caelum's tongue go over the same spot, pausing to circle her peak with his tongue a couple of times. The white lace soon became slightly transparent as it became moist with his saliva, the slightest pink visible through them.

A finger came up and hooked itself on the cup, pulling it down to reveal the breast in question before letting it go. The cup of the bra pushed up against the bottom of her breast pushing it up while also teasing her as Diana squirmed. "Using my own… clothes against me?" She whispered as Caelum blew softly at her rapidly erecting tip, all while circling the small nub with that cold metal chain of his. And then, the metal moved away, replaced with his tongue as he gave it a slow lick, Diana uttering a surprised gasp at the feeling of it.

"It's hard enough to cut diamonds." He mused as Diana's retort was interrupted when he licked around the tip in a lazy circle, causing her to be assaulted by the sensitive blasts of pleasure coming from there. His little transformation magic hadn't just given her the ears and tail of a wolf. It had also hypersensitized her skin. She could feel everything a lot more acutely than she normally would. Which was why, at this point already, she could feel her panties sticking to her lower lips, completely drenched from the foreplay.

Diana took a sharp intake of breath as her entire body tensed up, her tail going rigid. Because right at that moment, without warning, Caelum had grabbed her panty and pulled up hard on it, causing the material to narrow and then sink in between her lower lips. She uttered pitiful mewling sounds as Caelum teased her, moving the fabric gripped in his hands this way and that, causing the narrow band of lace pulled into her petals to also follow his movements, arousing her to no ends as it stimulated her.

She could feel the energy changing in the room as Caelum's desire and lust began to leak through the shields he normally had over his emotions. He was now completely in his element as the dominant in their little tryst. He shifted his grip on her lacy underwear, letting it drop from her inner lips as he slowly pulled it down her legs. Diana quivered and uttered a soft sound as she felt the lacy article of clothing slide down her stocking-covered legs, hearing it flop onto the ground far away as Caelum unceremoniously threw it. She tensed herself for him but it didn't come. Instead, she heard the tinkling sounds again as the chain was dipped into the bowl of ice water once more. Curious, she held on, yet nothing happened. Finally, her muscles tired and almost cramping, she began to relax involuntarily. And then, the ice cold chain gently bumped against her lower opening as she tensed up again from the feeling, biting her lips. He swung the chain gently at her again, the cool metal tapping her most sensitive spot, causing her to almost flinch with the shot of pleasure it sent through her nerves.

And then, his fingers probed at her entrance, rubbing her up and down a few times as he uttered a satisfied purring sound in his throat. "Already drenched… Good girl…" He whispered as Diana could only continue to chew her lip in anticipation, feeling her pale hair brushing against her back with every shift as she lay on the bed with it spread under her. He spread her open with two of his fingers as she felt the cool air caressing the moist inside of her most sacred spot as Diana involuntarily began bringing her legs together, a blush creeping up on her already flushed cheeks.

"Oddly shy, aren't we?" He asked in a low voice tinged with amusement as Diana didn't respond. And then Diana moaned, biting her lips hard enough to hurt as she felt one of his fingers enter her, poking deep within her folds before it exitted halfway, reversing its motion at that point as it entered her again. Caelum fingered her slowly like this for a few moments before his finger completely left her. She heard a sound with her new, sensitive ears and a shudder ran through her as she realized he put the finger into his mouth to taste her. An act he had done countless times yet it would always make her quiver with an odd sense of pleasure.

And then he inserted the cold metal chain into her with his finger, reaching deep inside and taking the cold chain with her. At this point Diana uttered a loud moan, squirming and shifting, bucking her hips up enough so that Caelum had to push her waist down as he probed his finger as deep as it would go, taking the chain into her with him. He moved his finger, pushing more and more of the chain inside of her as she felt the cool metal pooling inside of her. It wasn't strictly uncomfortable, but it was very… Foreign. And that itself was exhilarating in the way it tickled her deepest, most sensitive parts as it slowly absorbed her warmth while she absorbed the coolness. Caelum left just a little bit of the chain out of her as he pulled her up, Diana too incensed in the feeling to resist. He gently guided her up, standing her up with her feet on the floor as she felt him walk behind her. Seconds later, she felt his mouth latch onto the side of her neck, kissing and nibbling, while simultaneously one of his hands trailed down her stomach, over the garter around her waist, to her lower lips where he began to vigorously massage the small, hypersensitive nub right above her opening.

Diana arched her back and uttered a soft groan as she shook from the waves of pleasure assaulting her rapidly with each motion of his hands. Her hands gripped tightly onto the waist of his pants as she leaned back against him. His other hand worked on her blindfold and it fell away as he whispered in her ear, "Look at yourself."

She opened her eyes to see herself, her legs spread apart as Caelum's fingers paused in their stimulation to spread her lips open, his hips pushing at her butt so her own hips were pushed forward, revealing her pink inner folds to her. Sticky juices dripped from inside, the inner-sides of her thighs already having a few trails where they had dribbled down. A silver loop of metal dangled from inside of her as, even as she watched, a drop of her nectar dripped down the metal to its apex.

Caelum's eyes were like blue fires, burning into her with an intensity that rivaled a supernova. His mouth was back on her neck, kissing and nibbling and sucking as his hand down their released her lips, instead pushing his middle and ring finger inside her, beginning to pump her. His other hand came up, cupping the one exposed breast as his fingers closed around her nipple, tweaking and twisting and pinching at it. Diana's breathing was erratic, causing her chest to rapidly rise and fall, as her tail squished up behind her, caught between her back and Caelum's hard, toned body, honed through the years of training he had as a battlemage.

"Tell me what you see." He whispered, moving to the other side of her neck, kissing and nibbling over there now, starting with a sudden and slightly painful bite, though he didn't break skin. She gasped at the bite, trying to form coherent words through the blanket of bliss that coated her mind like a fog. "Nnng...gahhh…" She managed.

"What?"

"I…. I see me…."

"What are you? What do you look like?"

"I…"

"Tell me what you are."

"I'm a… slut…"

"What?"

"I'm a filthy… little… dirty… slut."

"You forgot a part."

"I'm… Your… oh… Oh… I'm.. Your… Filthy Slut!" At this point, Diana's voice was lost in a loud groan as her knees bent inwards, her muscles clenching up as the climax ripped through her. She would've fallen if not for Caelum holding her up, all the while still pumping in and out of her at a high speed, so much so that it was almost overwhelming while she rode her orgasm. Diana threw her head back, and she almost passed out for a few seconds as her vision simply went white from the pleasure.

She was panting and gasping, her body still numb from the overload of pleasure it had just experienced, when Caelum cut the bindings off her arms. He grabbed her and roughly turned her around and shoved her onto the bed as she found herself on her arms and knees upon the soft bed. He then slowly pulled the chain out as Diana moaned, lowering her head and burying her face in the sheets in embarrassment as she felt every inch of the chain uncoiling from within her, making very sexual sounds as the drenched metal exiting her sopping entrance. She even heard a few drops hitting the bed sheets.

The chain was completely out, and before a few seconds had even passed, Caelum suddenly rammed himself into her. Diana's back arched as her head shot up, a moan almost like a howl screaming out of her lungs as she felt him completely fill her up with his length and girth, slamming into the deepest wall inside of her, the sharp shock of pain flavouring the overwhelming pleasure that coated her like the spicy bite in a sweet food dish. Her nose picked up the scent of his lust, with her new wolfish abilities, and she realized he had completely given over to his lust at this point. He thrusted into her with reckless abandon, each impact jarring her and tearing another sound of pleasure from her. At some point his hands had attacked the clasps on her back, and her brassiere had come off and been thrown away before she realized it.

Each time he thrusted into her, he hit her deep inside, causing the shock to travel all the way up her body, her breasts bouncing forward and back with each deep impact. Caelum's hands came under her and cupped her breasts, while pulling her up so her torso was more upright now, but still diagonal, supported by his hands. Her hands, unable to find purchase anywhere, simply raised up and gripped his wrists as the only things exiting her mouth was gasps, pants and loud sounds of pleasure.

"This is how wolves mate, do you know?" Caelum growled into her ear as Diana nodded, too breathless and caught up in the moment to answer. One of Caelum's hands left her as he paused in his thrusts. A second later, a sharp stinging pain shot through her as he slapped one of her buttocks, not too hard but enough that it would register. "Answer me when I speak to you." He said in a deep voice that was so dominant, it made her melt inside.

"Yes…" She moaned as he began to thrust in and out of her again, his own harsh breathing audible. The air smelled of sweat and sex and love as his pace began to pick up. "Say woof, Diana. You already sound like a bitch in heat." He said vehemently as Diana moaned, trying hard to comply.

"W-woof… Haaaaah… Woo-nnnnng" She said, as she felt his hand spank her other cheek this time, a small yelp coming out of her. "Arf!... Gah… Woof… wooooof…. uhnnng." She said, her mouth completely open in order to be able to supply the oxygen she needed since her body was burning through it so quickly. Her tongue was slightly out of her mouth as she panted, saliva coating her lips yet she couldn't be bothered. She was fairly sure tears had also escaped from her eyes, but she wasn't bothered with that. She wasn't crying, no, the tears were more like those random tears that sometimes escaped when a person yawned or was sleepy. But in this case, it was because of the immense amount of pleasure and slight amount of pain she was experiencing.

She was so immersed in the pleasure and sensations and the feeling of him pounding into her that she didn't even realize she was orgasming until the loud, long moan ripped out of her, more like a howl than anything else, her juices spurting out with every thrust Caelum made into . Caelum let go of her breasts, which were no doubt bruised with how he had squeezed and handled them, as he held onto her waist with one hand, the other hand grabbing her tail (causing her to yelp) and pulling it up as he doubled the force of his thrusts. Diana, with no strength to hold herself up, allowed her upper body to collapse onto the bed, her face half-buried in the sheets as she clutched them tightly with her fingers, her the movement her breasts were making with every thrust causing her peaks to brush roughly against the fabric of the bedsheets, stimulating her more.

Finally, Caelum uttered a low, guttural groan as he thrust hard and deep into her, holding like that as he released himself inside her. Diana uttered another low moan of pleasure, feeling the heat fill up the deepest part of her like liquid satisfaction. Caelum made a few more thrusts as he completely emptied himself inside of her, before he finally let himself go, half-collapsing ontop of her. His arms supported him above her as he gasped, his breathing just as intense as hers was, though hers were more subdued with how absolutely and deliciously spent she was. She didn't even have the energy to hold herself up, so only her butt was up in the air, still connect with Caelum. Caelum extracted himself as he straightened up. Diana was so out of it she didn't realize what was happening until Caelum had pulled her stockings and garter belt off of her, so she was completely nude now. He then gently coaxed her up and took her into his arms, bridal style, as Diana cooed contently and buried her face into his warm chest.

"Did you enjoy it?" He whispered, all traces of the domineering, harsh personality gone. She nodded lazily. "Are you hurt anywhere?" She was sore all over her body, especially between her legs where it had begun to throb, but it was a delicious kind of pain. She shook her head, but whispered, "I could use… a warm bath…"

"Absolutely… Whatever you say, kitten…" He whispered as he began carrying her to the bathroom.

"Kitten?" She whispered, slight indignation in her voice as she opened her silver eyes and pulled her face back slightly to look up at him. Her ears twitched. "I thought I was a wolf."

"You are… But right now, you are a little kitten." He said, amusement in his voice as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. She uttered a small annoyed mewl, leaning her head up until he kissed her on the lips instead, their tongues tasting each other for a short few seconds before he drew back and continued on their walk to the bathroom.

"How long... is this going to last?" Diana asked tiredly as Caelum raised an eyebrow. "You mean the ears and the tail? Until tomorrow morning." He said as Diana smiled. "Alright…" She whispered.

As the bathroom door opened, Diana was pleasantly surprised to smell a fragrance. Looking over, she saw the bathtub already filled with water, still warm judging from the subtle steam, and covered in bubbles. "You think of everything, don't you?" She asked as Caelum allowed himself a grin.

As he lowered her into the warm water, Diana moaned in contentment at the warm feeling of it. There was also a pleasurable tingle in the water and Diana realized some herbs were infused in it, probably to make sure her bruises didn't last. A few seconds later, Caelum joined her. His quarters as a High Summoner were quite large and lavish. His bathtub was quite large as well, built into the floor and made of black marble. Diana saw him sink down into the tub on the other side as he groaned in pleasure. An idea sparked into her mind as she slowly got up, standing up completely as the soapy, bubbly water rolled down her skin, coating her in a shiny sheen. The depth of the built-in tub meant that the water came upto her mid-thighs when she stood up.

Caelum's eyes were instantly drawn to her as his blue eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Diana?" He asked as Diana took the step needed to get over to him and then slowly got down again, reaching down into the water. She took a hold of him, pleased to find him already hardening once more as she began to gently stroke him in the water. "You pleasured me so much in bed tonight… Allow me to return the favour." She said as she leaned forward and silenced Caelum's protests with her lips. They kissed deeply as Caelum sunk into it, his hands coming up to clutch at the back of her head, entangling his fingers in her hair as their tongues danced within the confines of their mouths, all the while Diana stroked him with her fingers. Diana broke off the kiss, and gently pushed Caelum up so he sat on the edge of the tub which was just wide enough for him to sit on it before it met the wall, so he leaned back against the wall as well. Out of the pool, Diana saw his manhood standing straight and erect, a coy smile coming on her lips as she got back on her knees.

The water came just upto her chest, so some motions would cause her nipples to be visible over the bubbly water while other motions would cause them to submerge. She stroked him up and down with her hands, making use of the soapy slickness as Caelum threw his head back and sighed. She leaned forward and licked the head of his shaft, licking around it before licking up and down at the tip.

"Holy fuck, Diana…" He groaned as Diana took him into her mouth, taking in only the head. She spun her tongue around it, tasting every inch of it as she sucked at it, eliciting another groan from Caelum, before she finally began to take it in further. She got a steady rhythm going, going up and down his length with her mouth while her hand stroked the rest of him which wouldn't fit. The taste of soap on him was slightly uncomfortable, since soap tended to taste horrible, but that was remedied by the herbal taste of the water which neutralized it mostly, allowing it to be bearable.

His breathing was getting more erratic as Diana slowly pulled her mouth up his length, sucking hard as she let go, causing a popping sound. She raised herself on her knees further, as she leaned forward. She trapped him in between her modestly sized breasts, made slick and slippery by the soapy water. Squeezing him between her mounds, using her hands to push them together, she began to move up and down, using her waist as well as her legs to produce a slightly circular motion to rise and fall, stroking him up and down with her breasts.

"Oh…. Diana… Hah…." He breathed. Diana loved it when he said her name like that. It was intoxicating. "Like it?" She asked as she leaned forward further, so the small nubs on her peak rubbed up against his abdomen as she stroked him up and down. She then let him go, going back down to take him into her mouth again. But this time, she took him into her mouth… And then into her throat.

She held back the gag reflex as Caelum took a sharp intake of breath, Diana taking most of his length in. She closed her eyes tightly as she adjusted, before slowly going up again, making a very lewd sound with her throat as he came out of it. And then she went down on him again.

Caelum couldn't even speak as Diana deepthroated him, getting a smooth and slow pace going, licking him up and down, left and right every time she drew back enough to have only his head in her mouth, before taking him deep into her throat again.

She kept on going as she felt Caelum's throb inside of her mouth. "Diana… I'm gonna…" Diana sucked hard as she took on a burst of speed, going up and down slightly faster than before as throaty sounds of suction exitted her with every motion. Caelum groaned as he bucked his hips suddenly, going deep into her as he found release once more. That sudden buck made her gag however, as Diana swallowed a bit of him before being forced to draw back, coughing and moaning as he shot streams of white heat over her face and mouth.

The two lovers shared a few moments to refill their bodies with oxygen as they stared at each other with intensity and affection in their eyes. Diana deliberately and visibly licked her lips, still coated in his juices, and was pleased to see how his gaze darkened and intensified considerably. Her ears twitched as her tail swished in a pleased way.

After the bath, Diana realized her momentary burst of strength had left her weak and she whimpered and mewled until Caelum took her up in his arms again. He carried her back to bed, wrapped up in a towel in his arms. She was placed on the bed as Caelum dried her off with the towel while she lounged about, making small moans of contentment at his pampering of her. Soon, she lay beside him, spooning into him as she sighed at the feeling of his warmth.

"Tonight was pleasant." She whispered sleepily as she felt him smirk rather than see.

"It was…" He responded.

"Can we do this every night?" She asked. He chuckled as he answered, "Maybe."

She stayed silent for a few seconds before saying, "Hey Caelum?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She whispered.

His hold on her tightened fractionally.

"I love you too." He answered.

* * *

 **4871 words of hot, sweaty, kinky ass smut. Hope you diana fans are happy!**

 **Please leave a review if you liked it, or you want me to do something else. I might not do it right when you ask, but I might plan on doing it if you suggest it! :D You never know.**

 **~ Wings**


End file.
